


rough and impatient

by DeconstructedIronhide (InsertCoolName)



Series: Sinday Drabbles [4]
Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Hate Sex, I mean it's kinda, M/M, Oral Sex, Other, Rough Sex, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Well - Freeform, but it's consensual, fully consensual by the way, not really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-27 07:12:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16214069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsertCoolName/pseuds/DeconstructedIronhide
Summary: “So rough and impatient.” Lockdown’s claws ghost over the protruding pieces of bumper on Ironhide’s chest. “Are all you Autobots like this? Or is it just heavy-servoed war builds like you?” He clicks his glossa. “Nofinesse.”





	rough and impatient

**Author's Note:**

> A drabble prompt requested by and featuring @steelandslobber's Lockdown. Not beta read.

There is no gentleness in Ironhide’s servos when he slams Lockdown into the wall. Immediately he is grabbing onto plating, reaching underneath to pluck at any sensitive components he can reach and digging his digits into transformation seams. There’s a growl rumbling in his voicebox, pitched somewhere between aroused and  _ furious _ , and the way Lockdown’s reacting--

He’s  _ laughing _ , and he isn’t putting up any fight, just letting Ironhide practically tear at his frame as his own clawed servos simply skim over his plating. The light touches have Ironhide shivering. It’s all just making Ironhide more agitated, more angry, and he leans forward to practically snarl into Lockdown’s audial before digging his digits in harder.

Much to his chagrin, it only earns another laugh.

“So rough and impatient.” Lockdown’s claws ghost over the protruding pieces of bumper on Ironhide’s chest. “Are all you Autobots like this? Or is it just heavy-servoed war builds like you?” He clicks his glossa. “No  _ finesse _ .”

“Shut up,” Ironhide says, his servos roughly making their way down the bounty hunter’s frame. Lockdown only hums.

“You’re a weaponsmith, are you not?” he continues, still gently picking at components as he, too, begins to move down Ironhide’s frame. “You’d think such delicate work would teach you to  _ be _ delicate. One wrong move, one little slip-up, and then--”

“I said shut  _ up _ .” Ironhide punctuates the statement with another harsh shove. He glances up quickly to see Lockdown’s reaction, a slight narrow of dark optics, before suddenly the world’s reorientating itself as Lockdown spins them around, roughly pinning him to the wall just as Ironhide had done to him. Ironhide grunts, giving a mental  _ finally! _ as he grabs back onto the other mech. His triumph doesn’t last long, though, because while Lockdown definitely has him in place, one servo holding him to the wall, the bastard’s  _ still _ only just glossing over his frame, soft, gentle teases that leave Ironhide shuddering. He tips his helm back, knocking it against the wall. “Primus, will you just get  _ on _ with it already--”

“Rough and impatient,” Lockdown repeats, tone chastizing. He’s slowly, slowly snaking his way down… Ironhide is gripping his plating so hard something in his digits creaks. It makes Lockdown pause. “Servos at your sides,” he says -  _ commands _ \- and damn him but Ironhide automatically obeys. He lets go of Lockdown and presses his servos flat to the wall, scrabbling for a grip that isn’t there.

“There,” Lockdown murmurs, tone soft once again. “At least  _ that’s _ something - good soldier. You know how to take orders.”

“Now what?” Ironhide practically spits the words. Lockdown hums again, tapping a single claw against the plating on the weaponsmith’s hip before drawing it down his pelvic span.

“ _ Now _ you just hold still,” he says, scratching at the sensitive metal. Ironhide squirms, and Lockdown smirks. “And open up.”

Damn him again, Ironhide does. His spike extends right into Lockdown’s waiting servo, making him gasp and buck his hips at the touch. The other servo presses into Ironhide hard, forcing him back against the wall.

“ _ Hold still _ .”

Ironhide bares his dentae. “Make me.”

“Fine.”

Lockdown doesn’t push him against the wall again like Ironhide expects him to. Instead, he drops to his knees in a move much more graceful than Ironhide would ever believe the bounty hunter capable of, and, using both servos to keep Ironhide pinned to the wall, takes the head of his spike into his intake. Ironhide makes a sound like he’s been punched in the gut, his servos twitching away from the wall. A scratch from the claws on his hips serves as a reminder, though, and he slams them back, forming fists. This earns yet another hum.

The vibrations make Ironhide  _ keen _ .

Pulling back, Lockdown chuckles.

“Hold still,” he orders one last time. Ironhide looks down at him with narrow optics, already panting. Lockdown grins up at him, flicking his glossa out to tease at Ironhide’s spike. “There’s no need for impatience right now. I say you just sit back and  _ enjoy _ it.”

Ironhide makes another strained noise, glaring down at Lockdown, before letting his helm fall back with a thud.

Ironhide can  _ feel _ the smugness radiating off of Lockdown as he returns his attention to Ironhide’s spike.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [surprises](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17867984) by [DeconstructedIronhide (InsertCoolName)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsertCoolName/pseuds/DeconstructedIronhide)




End file.
